Timeline
Timeline isn't necessarily strict, but roleplays loosely follow this order. *Indicates that EXP needs to be assigned. Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 1. (Single Event) This Was Tradition 2. (Gwen Torture Plot) One Person's Utopia is Another Person's Nightmare 3-6. (Sub Plot) Wasn't Used to Normal Friendships, Let Alone Relationships, Let Alone MARRIAGE!!! * 3. Praying We Don't Run into YOU * 4. Eager to "Get to Know" * 5. (XXXY) Controlled * 6. True Colors 7-9. (Sub Plot) It's Okay to Act on It * 7. (XXXY) Feel Something! * 8. How to Learn About People * 9. There But Not There * 10. (XXXY) Feel More 11. Setting up for Failure 12. (Site 13) (Grimm Parasite) Unethical Experiments 13. (Site 13) (Grimm Parasite) Shifted Her Attention 14. (Grimm Parasite) Emotions, Physical Violence and Hallucinations 15. (Grimm Parasite) Was I Close? 16-18. (Sub-Plot) My Beautiful Hair * 16. Upon Closer Inspection * 17. Instead I Get a Soap Opera * 18. Slow But Steady Wag 19. (Single Event) The Day Has Finally Come 20. (XXXY) Strong Squeeze 21. (XXXY) Really Sensitive to Touch 22. It Frames Your Face Really Well! 23. I’m Gay! 24. No Harm Done 25-32. (Sub-Plot) Grim vs Ceara * 25. It Was a Joke * 26. Befriending the Abnormality * 27. Disposable * 28. Not Alone Anymore * 29. Gross, Gross, Gross * 30 It Was Worth It.. Right? * 31. An Eerie Love For Flowers * 32. The Real Me 33. (Gwen Torture Plot) A Perfect Society 34. (Gwen Torture Plot) I Changed 35. (Gwen Torture Plot) Ruling Side by Side 36. (Gwen Torture Plot) Even If You’re Lying… as Long as I’m Useful 37. (Gwen Torture Plot) Petal by Petal 38-40. (Sub-Plot) Not What You'd Expect After the Fact * 38. A Girl Who Wasn’t Mei Ming * 39. Something Missing * 40. Not Your Area * 41. Practically a Crime 42-50. (Sub-Plot) (Syn Tally) * 42. (Grimm Parasite) Use It Well - Love, Mom * 43. (Grimm Parasite) Some Grimm Hybrid Come to Destroy the School? * 44. (Grimm Parasite) Looked like Death * 45. Why Not Trust Me? * 46. (Grimm Parasite) I Might Turn into a Monster * 47. (Grimm Parasite) It’s Not Really Your Cup of Tea * 48. You Were My Hero * 49. You’d Be No Fun Anyway * 50. Death is Even Stranger 51. Without a Word 52. You See This Harp String? That's How Straight I Am 53. (Single Event) A Volatile Bunch 54. (Sub-Plot) (No More Zaffrea) Shattered Fantasies 57. (Sub-Plot) Syn Tally (contin.) * 58. Careful, You Could DIE * 59. Who Are You to Play God? * 60. As Much of an Idiot as You Make Yourself out to Be 61-62. (Sub-Plot) Not What You'd Expect After the Fact (contin.) * 61. The World's Closing Around You and You Can't Escape * 62. You... Should Have.. Just Killed Me There.. * 63. Without Touching 64. (Sub-Plot) (Time to Bring in Nameless!) (Syn Tally) (contin.) A Patch of Dark Grows from Light 65. (Sub-Plot) (Time to Bring in Nameless!) (contin.) No...These Are Just Beings Made to Look like Angels? 66. (Sub-Plot) (Time to Bring in Nameless!) (contin.) (Syn Tally) (contin.)They Were Hurt... but Now They're Better Again! 67. (Sub-Plot) (Syn Tally) (contin.) The Goodness of Their Horns 68. (Sub-Plot) (Time to Bring in Nameless!) (contin.) (Syn Tally) (contin.) Are You That Much of a Child? 69. (Sub-Plot) (Syn Tally) (contin.) Weakness Makes You Strong 70. (Sub-Plot) (Time to Bring in Nameless!) (contin.) Birth Place of Heroes 71-74. (Sub-Plot) (No More Zaffrea) (contin) * 71. But She Did Not Cry * 72. Very Close to Talking... like Asking a Friend a Favor * 73. Comforting Need * 74. (MiniPlots) Cerise at His Worst 75. Looking for a Little More 76. (Single Event) A Guy’s Night Out 77. (XXXY) You Will Become My Boyfriend After This 78-79. Child of Grim and Nameless (Sub-Plot) Time to Bring in Nameless! (contin.) * 78. (XXXY) You Are Safe Now * 79. The New One Coming into Existence 80. (Time to Bring in Nameless!) (contin.) Checkmate 81. (Sub-Plot) Not What You'd Expect After the Fact (contin.) (MiniPlots)On Thin Ice 82. You Disgust Me 83. Proper Relationship with Someone? 84. So Damn Cute 85. (XXXY) You’re so Fucking Cute...! 86. (Sub-Plot) (No More Zaffrea) Everything is Healed 87. That Was Classic 88. (MiniPlots) The Real Hype 89. I Am Sorry if I Dragged You into This... 90. An Average Hikikomori 91. Did-Did He Just ... CLIMB up Here? Season 0.5 1. A Flower Naked To the Eye 2-3. (Sub-Plot) Ship of the Century * 2. HARM. STOP. VISIBLE. UNNECESSARY. * 3. Knock Two Birds with One Stone 4-11. (Sub-Plot) School Shenanigans * 4. Interesting Population, That's for Sure * 5. Tool by Your Own Faith * 6. Guess My Father was Right * 7. Far Above Mere Politics (Cataclysm) * 8. Play Along * 9. Quite the Action * 10. Pest Problem * 11. A Light Adventure 12-17. (Sub-Plot) Ship of the Century (contin.) * 13. More of Her Voice * 14. Graveyard of Dreams * 15. Just for Once, Everyone Lives * 17. Preparations 18. (Sub-Plot) Child of Grim and Nameless (contin.) Goodbye Season 1 1. Making This All Worth It..? 2. Pink Was Never Really My Color She Couldn't Stand Him Permissible * A Little Heart to Heart Meant No Harm You Will Be Required to Adapt The Face of Death (Quite Literally) Bigger and Better Things Like It Was a Disney Film * No Competition * Were all of this planet's natives like this?! * Category:*IMPORTANT* Keep in Mind Category:Timeline